Checkmate Gaki
by NickTheKool
Summary: After leaving to train with Jiraiya, naruto is miserable after Jiraiya has made him play chess with him for three days, until he beats him. Becoming extremly annoyed at Jiraiya, things go badly for Jiraiya after one game of chess.


Checkmate You Little Gaki

**AN: **I am looking for a beta to Beta my stories A Good Life, Saved By Bones, and whatever else i come up with, including a one shot/ possible story that i am currently typing up. i am specifically looking for someone who specializes in dialog, and ninja fights. I have no experience writing fight scenes, so i will need a lot of help with that, and i am not sure if all of my readers were happy with my dialog, one person messaged me calling it "Completely unrealistic" and "all together terrible" i do not know who else feels this way, but if that person found grounds to totally trash my written dialog, there must be something wrong with it right? Well, on with my little idea I came up with, mainly for my older brother, who really liked the one shot, so I decided what the heck, why not post it?

"Gah! Forget this Pervy Sage! I'm no good at chess, can't we just forget about this and just get to my actual training now? This stupid pointless game is really getting on my nerves; I just can't think ahead enough to have any real sort of plan." Naruto whined.

"Naruto, do you want to become the next Hokage after Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Well yeah, but-"

"There are no "but's" Naruto. Until you can beat me at chess, and actually win because you have a plan to win, and therefore show me that you do have a strategic mind, and that you have potential to lead the village during war time, we will not begin your training. You need to be able to think logically to even be considered for nomination as the Hokage."

"But we have been playing chess for three days now with almost no breaks in between matches, except to eat, sleep and use the restroom, and I have not even managed to beat you even once at this thrice damned game. Let's just face the fact that I can't beat you, so that we can get to some real training!"

"I will not train you until you can think logically, and plan ahead in battle, and not just fly by the seat of your pants and hope that everything works out all right, and that you win the fight."

"But I can do that, I just can't play this stupid game! I am through with this game, and I am just sick of it!" Naruto was starting to become frustrated at Jiraiya, having already been a little annoyed at not being able to beat Jiraiya at a game.

"Well if that is how you feel about being trained by a sennin, then I will have no choice but to take you back to the village, and pass you off to some other sensei. I heard that that fellow Ebisu is the best teacher in the entire leaf village." Now this was an empty threat from Jiraiya, since he is the only one strong enough to protect Naruto in case of an Akatsuki attack. But Naruto does not need to know that now does he?

"No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! Anyone but that short cutting little closet pervert! He isn't even a quarter as strong as you are! The only thing that he could even possibly teach me how to half ass my training, and call it a "short cut" or something!" Naruto wailed very much like a little child.

"Then shall we continue playing chess then Naruto?" Jiraiya looked around their temporary motel room for the night. The only things in it were a tiny bathroom, a torn up, stained, messed up couch, and a bed that appeared to at least be in pretty decent shape. "And how about, the winner of the chess match gets to sleep on the bed, and the loser has to sleep on the couch? Unless you are afraid that you are going to lose and end up sleeping on the couch?"

Now Naruto knew that it had been previously agreed that before they had even walked into the motel room, that he would be sleeping on the couch, because as Jiraiya said, "A sennin needs quality sleep time to even be half as strong as they are." Now Naruto knew that it was B. S, he consented any way, thinking that the couch couldn't be too bad. But now taking a glance at it, Naruto watched as a bug crawled out from underneath one of the cushions, immediately agreed "Alright fine."

**(AN: Please sit through the very short chess moves, or you could just skip the scene entirely, and go down to the part marked by "**/\/\/\/\/\/\**" it does not really have an impact on the story, I just felt that it was necessary to put in.)**

Jiraiya pulled out a sealing scroll, and unsealed an antique looking chess table with matching chairs. "Okay Naruto, I will be the clear pieces, so I will move my pawn to D4." This allowed Jiraiya to move a bishop out of the line formation.

"Hmmm. Okay, I move my Pawn to G5."

Jiraiya saw his move and laughed. Naruto had moved his Pawn into a path where his now open Bishop to attack it, and be clear of any retaliation attacks from Naruto's pieces. "Bishop to G5." Jiraiya took Naruto's Pawn, and set it aside.

"Pawn to F6." This put Jiraiya's Bishop into check, but he could either attack Naruto's Pawn and put his Bishop into place where Naruto could use another Pawn to attack it the next, or he could simply pull clear of the pawn, and not attack the Pawn, or lose his Bishop.

"Bishop to H4." This put Jiraiya's Bishop one space away from Naruto's Pawn, so it could still attack it if he so wanted to, but Naruto could not immediately attack his Bishop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Their game of chess continued on at an antagonizing slow pace, both players very carefully picking their moves, determined not to sleep on the terrible couch. While both players were very careful, Naruto was slowly being picked apart by Jiraiya, who just sat calmly the entire time, while Naruto was starting to sweat in concentration, and his temper was slowly rising as things kept getting worse and worse for him.

Naruto's pieces had been reduced to two Pawns, one Knight, one Bishop, and the King. Meanwhile Jiraiya had fared much better than Naruto. He still had four of his Pawns, one Rook, both of his Knights, One Bishop, the Queen, and his King. Naruto it seemed, had little chance to win, and he knew it, and Jiraiya knew it too.

After another two turns, things seemed to get even worse for Naruto. He lost his last remaining knight and his last Bishop as well. But Jiraiya barely lost anything at all in comparison. To take out Naruto's Knight, and his Bishop, he had only sacrificed two Pawns to do so. Naruto was backed into a corner, and they both knew it.

"Alright Gaki, I am going into the restroom, and I will be back out in a couple minutes."

"Fine Pervy Sage. Just don't take too long and make we wait too long."

'Man this kind of sucks, I'm probably going to end up on the nasty couch, sleeping with bed bugs eating me alive while I am sleeping… Great. You know, why don't I mess with Pervy Sage?' As a joke, Naruto turned around the chess table, so that he was now sitting on the side that used to have Jiraiya's pieces. Naruto knew Jiraiya would notice, but thought 'It's just a joke anyway, so it doesn't matter.'

When Jiraiya walked back into the main room in their motel, he sat down at his chair, looked up at Naruto and spoke "You know Naruto, if you want to switch sides on the board, I will agree to it, but I need to be the one to play first."

"What really? Cool sure! Heh, I guess you must really want to sleep on that couch Pervy Sage."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. And just so that you know, I had been setting you up to win because now I am getting tired of playing chess. I even moved my pieces in the exact right spots that if you made one right move, it would have been checkmate."

"So even after LETTING you win, you still found a way to lose Gaki. You really are terrible at this game. Now I move Pawn to F5. And that is check mate you little Gaki. Now I am going to sleep."

Without another word, Jiraiya walked off away from the chess table, heading towards the bed.

**AN: As a note, this will be a little two shot story, with another chapter that should come out to be around two thousand words. I have this story written out on paper already, and I have had this one typed up for about a month now, but I just now got around to publishing it because I kind of forgot about it. And my "A Good Life" story and my "Saved by Bones" story both have new chapters in the process of being typed, but I only have about half of a page typed for each, so it will be some time before you will see new chapters of that.**


End file.
